


Danganronpa: Shattered Glass

by HopefulPerson



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulPerson/pseuds/HopefulPerson
Summary: A new Killing Game has begun as 16 students are forced to murder each other enforced by a mechanical monochrome bear. Follow the story's protagonist, Tabata Hide the Ultimate Mystery Novelist as she and her new friends work together to try and escape from Hope Peak's University.





	Danganronpa: Shattered Glass

# Danganronpa: Shattered Glass

### Chapter One- Accepted

It started out as a usual Tuesday night for me. I was sitting at home, sipping away the tea in my cup as I ate my cinnamon bun. I tried not to get any crumbles or spill my tea on the pages on my project. I was honestly just trying to keep my mind distracted as I anticipated the wait for my acceptance letter. I.e. my acceptance to Hope's Peak University. What is this university you may ask? For anyone hasn't been living under a rock, it's rumored to the most prestigious university for Ultimates, students with extraordinary talents.

Oh right. I should probably introduce myself. My name is Tabata Hide, the **Ultimate Mystery Novelist**. I don't want to brag or anything, but I an currently writing the sequel to my previous mystery novel, Heart Breaker right now. I would go on about the details of the book, but I heard a knock on the door. I set my cup of tea on my desk and answered the door.

"Who could that be at this hour?" I opened the door, finding nobody aside a letter sitting on my doorstep. Squinting my eyes, I made out "To T. Hide, From HPU

"This must be it! My acceptance letter to HPU!" Wasting no time I picked up the envelope and headed inside. I find myself staring nervously at the envelope in my hand. "Come on. . . Just open it already! You won't know until you look!" Holding my breath as I tear open the cover, a small black and white card suddenly fell out of the envelope. "Huh?" I held the card in my hand, and without any warning, a holographic screen emitted from the light. I could spot a small figure sitting in the middle.

"Greetings!" A cartoonish voice came from the projection, catching me by surprise. "This is the headmaster of Hope's Peak University, here to give you your status on your enrollment to this wonderful university!" I cross my fingers, tapping my foot nervously as the sweat dripped from my face onto the page of my novel. "Let me be the first to say congratulations and welcome to HPU!"

I sat there, frozen from shock. A few second later, I was jumping up and down with joy. "I can't believe it! I'm actually going to Hope's Peak University!" My behavior could be compared to that of a child who got the one birthday present they've always wanted. "I got to get ready right away!" I rushed to my room to grab my bag, and when I returned to room, a sudden feeling of. . . Fear washed over me as that voice came on.

"Don't worry! We've already taken care of everything!" The voice shouts, as if actually responding to my words. "Well, we still need to take care of one thing: Getting you to HPU, pronto." The projection cuts off as the card began to beep and flash red. "What the fu-" A nauctious fragrance started to fill my home as a red gas emerge from the card. In a panic, I cover my nose and mouth to try to keep the gas out of my lungs. But it was all in vain as my body seemed to have shut down from even being in the same room. "Must. . . Stay. . ." My whole word went to black as my body completely shut down.

The night was going so perfect. My novel was near its peak, and I had gotten my acceptance to Hope's Peak University. Hard to believe I could just fall asleep from such a good night. No, I didn't fall asleep. I was knocked out by that gas. Yeah, it's all coming back to me. Just what the hell happened? I open my eyes, yet I still couldn't see. Whatever room I was in was a pitch black, like a cave or something. I've had this sense of trepidation flushing down my body.

"I have to find a light switch. There must be one here somewhere." I started to feel around for a switch. . . When my hand touched something wet. I began to get an idea where I was as I pull my hand out of the mop bucket. "What the fuck? Is this. . . Mop water?! Gross!" Good thing no one was here to see this embarrassing transaction. . . I wipe the water on my coat and continued going around the janitor closet, until. . . "Aha! Found you!" I finally found the doorknob, and twist it.

I let out a loud yell as I force the door open. The door swung open easily, so easily that I fall flat on my face. "Ow. . ." I rubbed my slightly bruised head as I stood on my feet. I could see I was in a dark green classroom, though it wasn't like any classroom I've ever been in. While it has the usual things you'd normally find in a room, such as desks, boards, etcetera, there were large metal plates screwed over the windows, preventing me from viewing the outside world. Looks like someone didn't want anyone to take those plates off, seeing as there were also barbed wire spread all over it, also connected to a large box with a lightning bolt icon on it.

Stupidly, I decided to touch my finger against it. Doing so caused me to recieve a small electric jolt. "Damn it!" I yelled as I put my finger in my mouth. . . Before remembering that this was the hand that touched the mop water. As I started to spit on the ground, I hear something unusual. Snoring. . . Under the teacher's desk?

Looking under the desk I uncover a guy! He looked to be around my age, wearing a red buttoned up shirt, blue jeans with a belt holding them up, along with some cleats. Over the shirt was an apron with visible paint splattering on it. If that wasn't enough to tip me off that this guy's an artist, then maybe the red beret on his head and the pencil resting on his ear. His hair was also a pale pink color and in the shape of a bowl cut.

"H-Hey!" I shouted to him, shaking his arm. "Hey, get up!" I continued to wail at him.

The only responses I got was a few noisy snores and "Five more minutes, mom. . ." from his sleepwalking. Finally having enough of this, I raised my right hand. "Get up!" I yell to the top of my lungs as I being my hand to the man's cheek.

"O-OWWWWWW!" The man lets out a bellow as he woke. "I-I'm up!" Unfortunately for him I only noticed this after the ninth slap, leaving his cheeks a glowing red. The man looked at my with his multicolored eyes, as he appears to have heterochromia. His left eye was a green, and the right was the same pink as his hair.

"Finally, you're up." I say angered and annoyed, what with the whole 'kidnapping situation.' "Do you know where in the hell we are?"

"Y-You didn't h-have to slap. . ." The man looked around and began to panic. "What the fudge?!?" He censors himself as he looks around the classroom he and I awoken in.

I watched the man fumble in place as he looked left and right to our prison. "I'm going to take that as a no." An irritated sigh escaped my mouth as the beret wearing man entered into a fetal position. To be perfectly honest, I've would've died from laughter if we weren't being held hostage. I guess I should be freaking like him. But I'm not. I'm going to keep a cool and calm head. "Would you knock that off?!"

"Ow! Would you PLEASE stop slapping me?!" The man yelled after I smacked him in the face again for a tenth time. Tears were forming in his eyes from either fear or pain, standing up to face me with a hand over his bruised cheek. "W-Who are you?"

I scoffed at the question. As if he didn't know who I am. "Name's Tabata Hide, the Ultimate Mystery Novelist. Though I bet you knew that already, as I am quite the famous personality. I'm the prominent author of the best selling novel Heart Breaker. I'm sure you've read it before, right?" I say with my usual friendly smirk as I ask him this. The man began to shake his head no. I saw his face blanched as I raised my hand to slap him again. I decided not to, bearing in mind that I did knock him on the head ten times. "Just who are you?" I questioned him, trying to cover the hiss in my voice from my dissatisfaction of this coward.

The man stopped stroking his face when the stinging sensation of my strikes subsided. His multicolored eyes turned to look at me. "I-I'm Bill Kyoshi, the **Ultimate Sketch A-Artist**. . ." My eyes widen at that name. 'Kyoshi.'

"Kyoshi!?" Now vis-à-vis to him, I was now gripping Bill's shirt. "Are you related to Momo Kyoshi, the Ultimate Animator?" Momo Kyoshi was well known across the world, best known for creating animations depicting horror, romance and my personal favorite, mystery.

Bill took off his beret and clenched it tightly, a glowing blush forming on his face. "Yeah. . . I am." He said looking away from me. 

This is bad. If people find out that I assaulted the offspring of a megastar, they surely won't want to buy any of my volumes! "I see. Sorry about, ya know, slapping you." I expressed my regret, bowing towards the man.

Bill only shook his head and put that beret back on his head, hiding his little ahoge on the top of his bowl cut. "It's fine." He vocalized, crossing both his arms behind his back. "I know you're only apologizing because I'm the son of a famous person." He says, staring at the ground in a sad tone. Okay, now I really felt bad.

I walked over and planted my hand on his shoulder this time. "H-Hey." Bill blenched a bit when I did. "Really, I truly am sorry for knocking the shit outta you." I regain my composure and now situate my hands to my hips. If we were going to get out of here, we need to put our minds together and work through this. "I just want to know what the fuck is going on here. Besides, it was probably better than splashing that cart of mop water on you, right?" I cracked a joke to lighten the mood.

This made Bill chuckle some, giving a coy smile. "Yeah, s-sure. . ." He says, still having that timid squeak in his voice, kinda like a mouse. "I think we should look around this place. There might be more people here." He has a point. If we're here, who knows how many other people might be here?

I soon identified a door. That must lead to the corridor outside. "Hurry up, before I slap you again." I tried to be funny again, but once I said that, Bill zoomed out of the room yelling at the top of his lungs. "Shit! Bill, wait up!" I call out as I chase after him. Boy, he sure runs fast when he's scared for his life.

The moment I ran out of the classroom, I saw that Bill hadn't gotten far. In fact, he didn't even make a feet out of the room when he was now sitting on his rump, with a taller guy staring down at him with a pissed expression on his face. This guy was clothed in a black leather jacket paired with matching fingerless gloves and boots. On the back of his jacket was a skull and crossbones, with the skull having a hole on the forehead, as if shot or something. The man had dark purple spiked hair, with two similarly spikey bangs pointing forward. His left eye was a dark blue color. The right eye had a visible scar going over it, and from the grayish blue in the eye, he was most likely blind in the eye. He also had a bit of a five o'clock shadow and a tattoo of a bear skull on his neck. "Watch where the fuck you're going, **asshole!**" The man screamed at Bill, who was crawling backwards into my legs. He looks up and gave me a peep as he got up, apologizing profusely to both of us.

"So, what's going on here?" I ask nonchalantly to the duo as the man cracked his knuckles, glaring daggers at me.

"This motherfucker ran into me!" The man growls, shooting daggers at Bill who was currently cowering behind me.

I was a bit angry at this guy's treatment towards Bill. "Hey, show him some respect! Don't you know who he is? This man right here is the son of famed Ultimate Animator, Momo Kyoshi!" . . . Man, I'm so hypocritical right now.

It seems my shouting caused this man to only get more pissed than before. "I don't give two fucks if he's related to some bitch with a paintbrush or the FUCKING president!" The sailormouthed man reached into the pocket of his trouser and pulled out a pocketknife. "What, you think you're better than me?! I'll slit your throat!" Well, ain't this guy friendly?

I simply stroll up to him, not afraid of the puny knife in his hand. "Yeah yeah, what do you know where the hell we are? Who are you by the way?"

The man grumbles and puts his knife up, cracking his neck. "If you just fucking know, I'm Carlos Zenko, the **Ultimate Delinquent** as those dickheads call me." He says, clenching his fists till his knuckles were white.

"I wonder how you got that title?" I say with a touch of sarcasm in my tone, rolling my eyes.

Carlos pulled out the knife and aimed it at my throat. "What the fuck did you say, **bitch!?**" He caterwauled, practically foaming at the mouth like a rabid dog. "Say that again and I'll put you six feet under!"

Unfazed by the delinquent's threats I seize hold of Bill's and stroll past him, my last words to Carlos being "Whatever you say, Mr. Tough Guy." as me and Bill left him to his complaining. Once we was away from that asshole, I turn to Bill and plant my hands on my hips, giving him a stern look. "Man, you really need to grow a pair."

Bill let out a surprised gasp when I said this. "B-But you've seen that guy! He's huge! H-He can easily snap me in half like a pencil!" Bill squeals, hiding his face in his beret, showing off the ahoge on his head.

"Buddy, I stood up to him, and I'm a girl!" I point out to the shaking artist. "I have more balls than you!"

Bill could be heard sniffering as he puts his hat back on. "Well you're tougher than me!" He's not wrong. I survived her, so I can handle some two-bit machoman. We made it down the corridor and found a large door with "Cafeteria" written above it. In the window, we could spot two people inside, sitting at a table.

We walk in, dragging Bill along by the hand as we approached the two strangers. One of then was a tiny girl with bright purple hair tied into two buns on the side, light cyan colored eyes and freckles. She wore a small grey vest with a green shirt underneath. She also wore a skirt that matched the color of her vest. She also had an earring on her left ear that was shaped like a paw print and on her shirt was a picture of a cartoonish cat smiling. She also wore green and white everyday tennis shoes with some pink paw prints on the sides.

The other guy was a guy with pitch black hair with a dark blue and red streak going through the middle. He had a black goatee with a singular blue and red streak like his hair. The goatee reminded me of some cartoon villain, and the outfit helped sell this idea. His outfit was a blood red formal uniform with a long black cape going down his back, with visible holes and cuts on it. He wore black spiky bracelets on his wrists and a silver nose ring. Lastly, his shoes were a maroon red with spikes on top and front of them. His eyes were a lively green color, which honestly didn't fit on this man.

"Hi!" The girl waves at us whilst the guy only gave us a scoff and turned away. Without giving us time to even breath let alone introduce ourselves, she jumped up to us and shook both our hands. "I'm Ige Chizu, the **Ultimate Animal Whisper!**" She shouted in such a bubbly tone.

I was a bit taken back at how cheerful she was, given the circumstances. "Well, I'm Tabata Hide and this is Bill Kyoshi." I decided to just say our names alone instead of including our talents.

"Yay!" She bounces up and down, clapping her hands. "More friends!" Ige did a small spin and jumped over to Mr. Edgelord over there. "Meet my other new friend-" When she went to hug the man, the same man grabbed her hand and threw her on the ground!

"Insignificant little rodent!" He shouts in an angered tone as he stared at the three of us. "You will not touch Gushiken Tomeo, the **Ultimate Horror Fanatic!** And I am unequivocally not friends with the likes of you!" And without saying another word, Gushiken storms out of the lunchroom.

"Well, he c-certainly seems like a friendly guy to be around. . ." Bill says rhetorically as he helped up Ige. That's when we hear another voice, a female's, come from the kitchen.

"Oh my god! Is there any booze in this place?" A woman pops out of the kitchen, a faint smell of wine coming off her. "Hey, any of you got any alcohol on hand with you?" The woman had fair hair, tied up in twintails with two red bows on both of them. She had dark brown eyes with a pair of round glasses, and her outfit consisted of a yellow dress and skirt like a waitress would wear, with a small red bow like her twintails. And she also had- "Holy shit! Look at the knockers on this girl! They're bigger than my head!" Blushing and slightly green with envy, I continued looking this girl, seeing her white and blue stockings and red heels.

"See something you like?" I hear the girl says as she gave me a smirk, putting her arms behind her back as she bowed down to me, being quite taller than me. "Like my boobs?" My jaw dropped at the question.

I shook my hands nervously, and I could see Bill was planting his face in the beret again. Ige on the other hand seemed happy to meet a new friend. "Hi!" Ige chirped, waving.

The girl seemed excited to see Ige. "Aw, you're so adorable." She says, walking over to Ige and petting the smaller girl's head. "Nice to meet ya'. Call me Tara Hirotsugu, the **Ultimate Mixologist.** Now if you don't mind me-" Like a dog, she began sniffing the air. "Jackpot!" Tossing Ige aside, she rushed over to a large liquor cabinet filled to the brim with various alcoholic beverages. She pulled on the handle and fell. Tara began to bang on the glass, which thankfully didn't break.

"What kind of school would allow alcohol here?" I wondered as I picked up poor Ige, who just kept getting knocked down. Tara was currently licking the glass if the cabinet. . . "Bill, let's go see if there's more people around." Bill gave me a nod. As we leave, we could hear Tara shouting "My babies. . . I'll save you. . . !" Gee, that girl has problems.

Bill followed behind me as we walked around to search for more folks. And that's when we stumble across three people standing to a large red doors with chains and locks on them. Weird enough, the locks also had a strange keyhole in some shape I've never seen before, looking like some kind of jagged lightning bolt. "So what have we here? Breaking and entering?" I ask the trio, staring at the man who was picking the lock.

"No ma'am, I've just been tryin' to open this darn door." The man had grey scruffy hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed in months. He had grey eyes, and white a grey buttoned uniform and black tie along with toolbelt around his waist with various tools in it such as hammers and screwdrivers. I could also see his lock picking kit in his hand as he jimmied the lock. "I ain't never seen a lock like this before, but I reckon I can get it open. Ain't no lock to tough for Wakui Murai, the **Ultimate Locksmith.**"

"Really, cause you've been working on the blasted lock for the past twenty-something minutes." The second man said with a chuckle. This man has dark orange-red hair in a duck tail cut, and had dark orange eyes. He wore a lavender colored shirt with a red flame on it. Over said shirt was an orange shirt with a flower pattern, as if he was on a Hawaiian vacation or something. He had dark purple shorts and red flip flops, and a pair of shades on his head. "Sadow Thoki, put it there. He extended his right arm out to me.

I go to shake his hand, flattered by the gesture. That is when I noticed I was gasping at air, with Bill's high-pitched screaming following afterwards. "Y-Your hand!" He squeaks like a mouse. I looked down and nearly started screaming myself when I was saw the hand I was going to shake. Well, would've shook if he had one!

"What the fuck?!" I exclaimed as Sadow lets out a loud obnoxious laugh. He was laughing so hard tears were streaming down his face.

"Oh boy, you've shouldve seen the looks on your faces! I wish I had my camera with me to catch this hi-larious moment!" He says, using his only hand to wipe away his tears. "Yeah, I lost this hand in a BASE jumping accident. Though I guess I should've expected that I would've sustained at least one life changing injury. I _AM_ the **Ultimate Daredevil** after all." Sadow announces as he used his single hand to shake my hand.

The girl close by shook her head with a sigh, scratching the top of her head. "Don't worry, he did that to us as well. And I've took care of that." When this girl said that, we see Sadow rubbing the side of his torso.

"Didn't have to punch me so hard lady." Sadow said, turning his head from her. "It was just a joke."

"Yes. I did." She says simply before she faced us. "Sanda Mako, the **Ultimate Chemist.** Charmed to make your acquaintance." Sanda gave us a small bow as she introduces us. By her looks, I could tell she was some kind of scientist or something. Her attire consisted of a white lab coat all buttoned up. She wore long beige pants, with some visible stains on them, most likely from previous experiments or something relating to chemicals. She had pale white hair tied up in a ponytail, and a pair of lab goggles. She had a pair of orange colored eyes and bandages wrapped around her left arm. She turns to Wakui, who is currently getting frustrated by the second. "Think we can break this lock or something? Might have something that could melt it."

"If I don't get this lock open, I'm fixin' to smash it to smithereens!" Wakui yelled, throwing a tantrum.

"Good luck." Bill bowed as we left the three to another location, library. Once there, we spot the last few people here. The first there was a dark brown haired lady with matching chestnut colored eyes. On her head were a pair of weird glasses with swirls on them. She wore a fancy button up shirt with a small bowtie. She had a small gray skirt that barely covered that large rear of hers! She had on red leather cleats. She was nose deep in her book when we met her.

"Salutations. . ." She says, taking a few glances at us and the book over and over. I didn't notice, I was too busy staring at her caboose.

"_Seriously, why does most of these girls have nicer bods than me?_" I screamed in my mind as I close the book in her hands, mostly out of spite. "I'm Tabata and this is Bill. Who are you?"

Once I slammed the book shut, she lets out an annoyed sigh and yawn. "Could've just asked my name instead of interrupting my studies." "Izzy Yusa, the **Ultimate Hypnotist**. Now if you excuse me, I am going back to improving my hypnosis skills." She picks up her book and walked off searching for her place in her book.

"Bookworm. . ." I say in irony as me and Bill walked over to the three people sitting at the table.

"Hey!" Bill announced to a small boy wearing a schoolboy outfit. He had dark pale purple hair colored hair, spiky hair curling to the front. He had golden eyes and a scarf to match. He also wore white gloves and shoes.

"Greeting friends." He says in a monotone voice. "My name is Gomi Tetsuo, the **Ultimate Ornithologist.**" He says, giving us a blank state and a thumbs up.

"Ornithologist?" I ask, never hearing of this study. "What do you study?"

Gomi gives me a dry chuckle and an unsettling smile. "Of course I wouldn't expect someone with the brain disease of a seed wouldn't understand. I study birds. Every single bird."

That little asshole! Before I could beat this little bird brain to a bloody pulp, the scarf around Gomi's neck began to convulse. Out of nowhere, a bird with purple and yellow feathers suddenly flew out, soaring around the table before landing on top of Gomi's head, letting out a "Ka-Kawww. . ." We saw it had a gold feather on its head, as if it was an ahoge out of an anime or something.

"W-Woah!" Bill jumped in shock and amazement. "You have a pet bird? T-That's cool! What kind is it?" He asks as he looks at the bird, who gave him a look back, even tilting his head like Bill.

"This fine specimen isn't a pet. This is Tomodachi, my companion." Gomi says, reaching up to pet Tomodachi's back.

"_So a pet. . ._" I thought as Gomi stopped stroking him.

"As for what species he is, not even I know. I believe he's an undiscovered species." The ornithologist reached into his back pocket and pulled out a bunch of seeds, causing Tomodachi to fly into his hands and begin eating them, gulping them in mere seconds.

"So he might be a new species? That's so amazing! Would you mind if I sketched h-" Before Bill could finish that sentence. . .

"NYAAAAAN!" A girl's hand suddenly swipes at Tomodachi, who quickly retreated back to his owner's scarf. We stare in shock as a girl crawled onto the table. "Pretty birdie! Nyan wants to play with it!" I was surprised at this girl's appearance.

She was a cyan haired girl with her bangs covering her left eye, with her golden green eyes having slit pupils like a cat's. Not only that, but she also had two large cyan cat ears on top of her head along with a cyan colored cat tail. This girl had on a small teal outfit, like a maid's. What the heck is up with this girl? "Aww. . ." When the cat girl saw the bird had left, she lets out a disappointed meow. "I wanted to play with the pretty birdie, nya.. ."

"What the heck are you?!" I asked in shock. I was even more surprised by the fact her tail was swaying and her ears were twitching!

"Nyah! My name is Mayeda Aya, the **Ultimate Nekomimi!** Or **Ultimate Neko!**" She says with a purr as she stood up on her two feet. "My master call me "May" sometimes, nyah."

This girl was annoying me. Neko? Shes a cat? Is this girl insane or something? "Okay May. . . So why are you dressed like a cat?"

"Nyan? I'm not dressed as a cat! I am a cat, nyan!" I swear, if this girl says nyan one more time, someone's going to be curb stomped!

"Oh my god!" The girl that was sitting by Mayeda shouts, covering her ears. "If you say 'nyan' one more time I'm going to kill someone!" 

"_Snarky, and she's flatter than me? I'm ready liking this girl!_" I thought as I finally had someone who wasn't bigger than me. This girl had short pitch black hair with yellow eyes, and she wore a red basketball jersey with a black and white thirteen, with the one being black and the three being white. "And who might you be?" I ask the girl 

"My name is Gabrielle Enomata, the **Ultimate Basketball Star.**" She says with a grunt as she rests her head on her hand. "Well, former Basketball Star. . ." She mumbled underneath her breath. I decided to not press her on what she meant by the former basketball star part. "Well, I'm going to see these three guys over here."

"Okay, see you later! Nya-" As I left, I could hear Gabrielle hitting Mayeda on the back of her head. I lightly snickered as I go to the last three people.

The first guy was viewing the room, having a pale yellow-green hair tied in a man bun that was barely visible behind the blue cap in his head with a red cross on it. His eyes had a dull red color to them and he wore a nice blue outfit belonging that to a paramedic. "Ma'am! Oyama Tokuhei, **Ultimate Paramedic** at your service!" He yelled, giving me a salute. "Do you need assistance? Cause I'm a bit busy helping this man with his own wounds!" He says, pointing at another man.

The small man had a light cream curly hair and magenta colored eyes. He had on a bright yellow shirt with white short sleeves with "Keep Calm and Skate On" written on with black text. He also had on an indigo colored bandana around his neck. He had protective pads on his elbows and knees, and a bright green helmet. "Oh come on bro! I'm not bleeding that much. No gnarly stunt can keep Deguchi Jojo, the **Ultimate Skater**, down!" He yells, having a slight cut on his arm.

"Yeah, that was, like, such a funny trick!" I see the last person, a green haired girl with two twin drills. She had bright pink eyes and lipstick. Her outfit consisted of a diamond tiara and bracelet, with a lime green gown and gold heels." She was currently holding a pink phone in her left hand. Though I was a bit distracted by some of her other. . . Assets.

"So. . . Huge!" I thought to myself as I glared at these large beachballs of hers. "S-So, uh. . . Who are you?"

"Like, my Name's Taylor Aizawa, the **Ultimate Diva** as I'm called." She puts her hand on her chest in a cocky manner. "Though, I honestly believe it should be "Ultimate Queen" in my opinion." Taylor went back on her phone and grumbles. "God, this place sucks! It doesn't even have service!" So that explains why she didn't use that phone to call for help. Either that, or it's cause she's an airhead. Wouldn't surprise me if it was both.

At that moment, there was a "Ding dong, bing bong.. ." played on a monitor that suddenly descended from the ceiling. That's when I heard that voice again! "Ahem! Hello, is this thing on?" Some smacking can be heard on the speakers. "Good. Now then. This is your headmaster speaking! All students must report to the gymnasium for the opening ceremonies. Although you might have to open the door yourselves. . ." The voice lets out a chuckle before turning off the screen 

Bill walks over to me, looking up at the monitor. "Who was that?"

"Beats me." I say with a shrug. "But my best guess that guy's the one who brought all of us here."

"It'd probably be best if we see what this voice wants." Gomi said, walking over with us with Tomodachi back on his head. The little bird gave a nod, as if agreeing with Gomi.

Figuring that was the best solution, we all head to the entrence, seeing everyone else there. Including. . .

"Would you get the fucking thing open?" Carlos demanded Wakui, who throws his kit down in anger.

"Dagnabbit!" He yelled standing up and stomping his foot like a kid. "I can't get this blasted lock open." Carlos approached and shoved Wakui aside, cracking his knuckles.

"Move aside." He ordered, raising his fist. "I'm about to smash this lock like my bitch!" As he yelled and swung at the lock, Taylor suddenly scoff and walked up to the lock.

"Excuse me, meatheads." She says, reaching into her hair and pulling out a bobby pin. "Have you boys tried a bobby pin yet?" She says as she began to fiddle with the lock.

Wakui got up and chuckled, crossing his arms with a smug look. "You can try. Just know that trick only works on television. So don't feel bad pretty lady if you don't-" There was a click, causing a pregnant silent to form over the room.

"Got it!" Taylor broke the silent, smiling proudly as the locks came off with ease, making the chains fall to the ground as the doors swung open forward.

". . ." The locksmith stood there with a shocked and angered look on his face. "W-Well, ya'll just got lucky. I-I was going to try that next. . ." He grumbles as everyone started to walk in. I found myself frozen in fear. . . 

What was this feeling of dread. . ? Like once we go in, our fates our sealed. "Tabata?" I felt Bill tugging at my arm. "I think we should go in with the others. . ."

"R-Right. . ." I say with a reluctant tone as me and Bill go in the gym, and the first day to our new lives. . .

### End of Chapter One. . .


End file.
